


The Trouble Maker

by brunetteandblond



Series: Dazzling Chaos [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Their Youngest is a Trouble Maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteandblond/pseuds/brunetteandblond
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe find out their daughter got in trouble at school and have a chat with the principal.Meanwhile, Lucifer battles with the idea that his devilish ways passed down to his youngest daughter.





	The Trouble Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my series but can definitely be read alone!

Waverly was born with Lucifer’s dramatics, wild heart, and idiotic bravery along with Chloe’s kindness, fire, and pure courage. The equation for a perfect storm of trouble. Compared to her older sister, Eme, and half-sister, Trixie, she was a menace as a child. Full of disorder and curiosity that only led to several broken bones and plenty of timeouts. While she grew up, she only became smarter and sneakier which frustrated her parents beyond belief. 

“I thought she would grow out of this rebellious stage of hers,” Lucifer muttered as his wife (and dearest partner) drove them both to their youngest daughter’s school in the middle of a case.

Chloe snorted and said, “She is  _ your  _ daughter after all. It’s all in her blood.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes and countered, “Don’t blame this all on me, Detective! She’s fifty percent you! Emelia was nothing like this.” 

“That’s because she’s a mini adult, much like I was. Not all of us like to challenge authority figures. You know she probably is going to need a punishment, right?”

Lucifer frowned. He hated giving his daughters punishments. He wanted to be as different from his own father as possible and the idea of treating them like lowly criminals made his heart sink. He just wanted them to be happy. 

“No TV?” He suggested quietly, afraid to bring up any kind of harsher punishment. 

“I was thinking more like no more like no chocolate cake for a month. I can’t believe all my children are chocolate fiends.” 

He chuckled softly at his wife's joke, but then his smile soon turned into a frown. Most of the time he loved being compared to his children (who he almost always found to be the most lovely and intriguing creatures on the planet) but the idea of them getting into trouble because of him was terrifying. They were his responsibility and his worst fear was that he was doing this parenting thing wrong and that they were acting out because of him. 

Chloe must have noticed his change of attitude because she kissed his cheek and said, “No matter what happens in there, it’s all going to be okay. She’s nine, babe. Nine-year-olds are all crazy. Just wait until Raven is nine. Then the whole world will probably collapse.” 

The youngest daughter of Maze, Eve, and Ella was known for being the most rambunctious and wild of the family, but Lucifer loved his youngest niece to pieces (especially since she reminded him of Maze). 

“No,” Lucifer disagreed with a slight grin. “The world won’t be ready for her. All of these half-humans will take the world by storm.” 

Chloe smiled and pulled into the school parking lot. “You ready, daddy-o?” 

“Let’s go, Mummy.” 

Hand in hand, they walked into the school and prayed that this situation would be the last of its kind. 

They didn’t know what to expect when going into the principal’s office and seeing their daughter in one of the chairs. If anything, they thought she’d be crying or pouting or even pleading her innocence. But instead, Waverly looked angry, staring at the principal like he was the one in trouble. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Morningstar!” The principal greeted as he stood up uncomfortably. 

“Actually, I’m still Decker,” Chloe corrected bitterly.

“Detective Decker, precisely,” Lucifer added with a tight smile, lacking any genuine care for the man who looked confused at their words. “My wife and I share many things, Sir, sans the last name. But we are here to discuss Waverly.” 

The principal nodded and cleared his throat. “Yes. Ms. Morningstar attacked a student today.”

“Oh no,” Chloe gasped as she looked at her daughter and husband with pure terror. “What happened? Is the student okay?”

“Luckily, we separated them quickly before any real damage was done. But even though he wasn’t hurt—”

“Waverly!” Lucifer shouted and turned to his daughter in fury. Hurting someone was never, ever okay. And the idea that  _ his  _ little girl caused someone else any pain frightened him. Immediately, he went into self-blaming mode. “Why did you attack one of your fellow pupils?” 

Waverly stood up and looked up at her father with fire in her eyes. “Tyler Xavier is a jerk! He— he said that Leo was a bastard since his mommies couldn’t get married. I tried to explain that Auntie Maze, Aunt Eve, and Tia Ella want to get married, but he just called them freaks. Which isn’t true, Daddy! He wouldn’t listen to me. So I kicked him in the balls, like Aunt Eve said when someone is mean.”

Lucifer softened for a few seconds as he looked at his child. This was the Chloe Decker in her, through in through. Fighting for her morals and beliefs, no matter what. He recoiled in rage. Not at his daughter, of course, but at Tyler and the principal. Chloe felt her partner tense up and touched his hand lightly. 

“Is that true?” Lucifer asked the principal, his voice lower, more dangerous. 

“Technically, yes, but that—”

“So why isn’t that little  _ miscreant  _ in here? Using that hateful language must have earned him a suspension!” 

The principal raised his eyebrows. “A suspension? Mr. Morningstar,  _ he  _ was attacked by your daughter. Children say things all the time. Violence, on the other hand—”

“She was fighting for her family!” Lucifer roared with anger, feeling his blood boil. That was the Lucifer in his daughter, he realized as he spoke the words. They shared the incomprehensible rage when someone hurts the ones you love. The overwhelming urge to protect your people, whatever the cost. “That wretched creature was offending my  _ daughter  _ and you punish her? She was defending her family! How is that justice?” 

The principal started to shake. Never had a parent scared him like this before. He turned to the blonde, who looked slightly calmer than her husband in hope that she would calm him down. 

“Ma’am?”

Chloe glared at him, her eyes looking dead straight into his, and said, “You’re looking at the wrong person for help, Sir. My daughter has done nothing that I wouldn’t have done. And as a cop, I hope you understand the gravity of my words. What shouldn’t be tolerated is hate speech, especially targeted at other students. So if I were you, I’d get off that little high horse you’re on, recognize what you did wrong, and apologize to Waverly before I write a complaint and have this school and you under investigation.” 

He blinked at her several times and watched the three of them stare with a fierceness that they would never back down from. He had always heard such great (albeit weird) things about the family and couldn’t fathom the situation he was in. But he gave in. What other choice did the detective give him? 

“I apologize, Ms. Morningstar. I’ll make sure your classmate will get a firm talking to about his hurtful language.” 

Waverly shrugged and turned to her parents like it was time to go. With their heads held high, the three of them left the premises and felt accomplished and satisfied as they walked the halls of the school that their two eldest children had already graduated from. 

Once they were in the car, Waverly watched as her parents looked at each other for a few seconds as if they were having a private silent conversation. She always thought it was funny when they did that. 

“Waves,” Chloe began as she looked around at her daughter. “I know we told your principal that you did the right thing—”

“Which you did,” Lucifer added with a proud grin. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, “ _B_ _ ut  _ we can’t use violence in every scenario. You were lucky today, but someone else could have hurt you. And you have to stay safe, even if someone is saying something bad about you or your family.” 

“I didn’t  _ want  _ to hit him,” Waverly admitted with a sigh. “He just wouldn’t shut up. He said people of the same gender shouldn’t marry, which is dumb. Aunt Eve, Auntie Maze, and Tia Ella should get married. They love each other.” 

“Yes,” Lucifer agreed with his daughter. “Love is fluid, my child, but ignorance in this world is rampant. Some naive and uneducated humans believe that anything that isn’t heterosexual and monogamous is wrong, but it isn’t. Tyler Xavier will be punished for what he said, my darling. Rest easy.”

Waverly smiled at the comfort of her father and asked, “Have you ever liked boys, Daddy?”

He wasn’t startled by the question. It was something that he would always be honest about. “Boys, girls, those that identified as neither, or both. But I have never felt anything for anyone like I have for your mum. She’s one of a kind.” 

Waverly giggled and then asked the same question to her mom. Chloe immediately turned red and avoided Lucifer’s amused smirk. 

“Well, Monkey, no one compares to your father, obviously, but um… I’m not sure.” 

The young girl shrugged, unfazed, and replied, “That’s okay. I’m not sure about myself yet either, mommy.” 

Chloe smiled at her daughter gratefully and turned to her husband who was beaming at her with support. She loved her family more than she could ever explain. They truly let her be herself. 

“Who’s up for ice cream?” Lucifer asked when he realized Chloe needed an emotional break. 

“Me!” Waverly shouted as she fist-bumped her father (like her Tia Ella had taught her to) and then asked, “Do you think Aunt Eve will be proud of me?”

“Absolutely,” Lucifer told her without hesitating.

Chloe snorted in agreement and added, “Probably not as proud as your Auntie Maze, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think or come talk to me on tumblr @sad-boi-lucifer


End file.
